Reward
by Mayme
Summary: After all that's happened lately, Sara gets a reward. Post Season 5. GSR


Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to CSI or it's affiliates. I am merely a fan whose would like to take already established characters into a story of my own rendering.

Reward

"OK, so why are we here?" Sara asked Grissom as they entered his townhouse followed Greg and Brass. They had all just been to a gala celebrating the crime lab's jump to the number one slot in the country. Grissom had suggested that his night staff join him for a few minuted as he wanted to show them something at his home. Not ever inviting anyone over, all were anxious to see what it was he wanted to show them.

Brass, knowing what was going on, joined him in the den while Greg and Sara were left to wait in the living room. Greg took the opportunity to hit on Sara while they waited, "You know you look so sexy in that number."

Even though it was Greg, she blushed. Catherine and Sophia had helped her find the short black dress with a slit that went it to her thigh and the back going down to the top of her ass. Although not one to dress up much, she liked the way she felt in the dress and liked the looks she'd been getting from everyone all night. She felt like the belle of the ball for once and enjoyed the last bit of attention before Cinderella had to watch the coach turn back into a pumpkin. "Greg, you know it could never work with us. I'm just too much woman." She flirted shamelessly.

"Well, I've never told anyone this but I"m actually descended from Scandinavian Royalty. I'm the eighth in line for the crown." Greg said proudly puffing his thin frame through the tuxedo he'd been forced to wear.

Sara smiled, "Well, if I ever decide to marry for money, you're my man." She kissed Greg on the cheek when Grissom and Brass walked in.

Without missing a beat, Sara smiled to the older men, "Our dear Greg is apparently royalty and wants me to become his queen."

You could be what Tom Cruise is to Katie Holmes but the opposite." Brass quipped. "Except that I hear she's pregnant. I don't think you're pregnant." He said looking at Sara who just smiled.

"Ah." Grissom said and not taking the revelation seriously continued, "So anyway, we were given these awards because of what happened with Nick recently. Grissom was referring to the incident recently of Nick being buried alive by an upset father. Sara had been the one to save him bu finding where he was. The whole incident had been what made them number one and he had been given awards for it for the whole staff. Catherine had given Warrick theirs and Nick had been awarded his tonight at the gala. Grissom had wanted to give Greg and Sara theirs without any fanfare. Sara didn't like being reminded of the incident. It was bad enough that Nick had almost died, but to make it worse was the thought that it could have been any of them.

Grissom handed Greg his small plaque, "I'm proud of you. You've really come into your own this past year and I'm proud to have you as a member of my team. But remember this: don't ever lose what makes you you."

Greg smiled at the man he revered almost as a father and knew what he meant and was grateful. But he was also tired. "Thanks boss. I'm glad I'm here but I'm also tired. I'm going to head home."

"I saw what you drank and I'll drive you Greggo." Jim Brass offered and gave Grissom a wink as he led the young man out the door. Grissom followed them for a moment to make sure they were safely in the vehicle before returning back inside where he found Sara sitting on his couch, alone, with no shoes on.

"Would you like a drink?" He offered.

Sara was suddenly nervous, "No. I'm just going to stay a minute. We've got a long shift tomorrow and I'm still working on the Burns case. But I do need to use the restroom."

"Down the hall." Grissom said as he followed her with his eyes until she disappeared into the bathroom and shut the door. This was his opportunity and in a whirlwind he quickly found the small necklace he'd bought for her a week ago waiting for this moment. He'd originally meant to just forget her award at his home but ended up forgetting Greg's too. After all that had happened recently, he had to act on his feelings before it was too late.

Sara quickly looked over herself. She looked good. She knew it. But she just needed to touch up her makeup. She needed a tissue and not finding one, opened the drawer next to the sink to find a tissue there. Instead she found a small pill bottle. CSI mode in full force, she wondered if Grissom was ok physically and picked up the bottle to examine it's contents.

On the label of the bottle spelled the word Viagra. "Oh. He must already have someone then." She whispered to herself and placing the evidence back in the drawer, walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen where Grissom himself was looking nervous. Perhaps he was going to tell her about the mystery woman.

"Sara, before you go, I need to tell you something." Grissom began, taking her hand. He was obviously nervous.

Not wanting to hear what he had to say about his love life, she took back her hand, "It's ok, Griss. I know about the pills in your bathroom."

Grissom's face turned a dark red, "I'm sorry?"

Sara smiled faintly, "It's ok. Lots of men need them. I'm sure you make her happy." Without wanting to discuss anything further, she moved to the door but Grissom took hold of her hand again.

Being the blunt man he was, he knew there was no beating around the bush now. "I do have a problem, but they're not for anyone else. They're for you. I got them for you. And this."

In front of her was a small box that had just been opened. Before her was a small silver butterfly on a simple silver chain. "I've been trying to find a good time to tell you I love you. That it's time I stop worrying about my career and my bugs and worry about what matters most. You."

Stunned by the revelation, a small tear rolled down her cheek. Gil quickly moved his hand to her face and wiped the tear away with his thumb, "I promise I'll always be there and I'll never hurt you. Please don't let it be too late."

"It almost was." She whispered looking down as if thinking of what to say next. She looked up slowly, her eyes meeting his, "But it's not."

They sealed their confessions with a kiss, soft at first, then more passionate. Both thanked themselves for not giving up just yet. And later, they thanked the little blue pill.


End file.
